


Mini Matchmaker (Steve Rogers holiday AU)

by avengerofyourheart



Series: Mini Matchmaker (Steve Rogers holiday AU) [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bearded Steve Rogers, Christmas, Christmas fic, F/M, Fluff, Steve Rogers AU - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-16 07:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13049145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengerofyourheart/pseuds/avengerofyourheart
Summary: Summary: Your awful temporary holiday job takes a turn for the better when a handsome stranger enters your life, along with his adorable, matchmaking daughter. Steve Rogers AU. (fluff)





	1. Chapter 1

_Before Christmas_

"These tights are the worst," you muttered to your co-worker while still maintaining the fake perma-smile required for your temporary job. You tried to covertly pull up the tights that threatened to sag down to your knees while simultaneously resisting the urge to scratch your itchy legs.

"Just remember, it's almost over and think of the extra cash you'll have for all the presents you're going to buy me," smirked the redhead, handing a cane cane to an obviously underwhelmed child.

"You wish, Nat," you replied before ushering the next kid forward to take a seat on Santa's lap.

With a frustrated huff, you considered your current situation. In addition to the awful red and white striped tights that were the bane of your existence, you wore a green velvet dress that fell to mid-thigh, a pointed green hat, and of course, the curly-toed shoes with bells attached. Just to add a festive touch of humiliation.

You had busted your butt in college, even pushing yourself to graduate early with the intent of joining the workforce before the rest of your classmates. Technically you had finished all your classes and graduated in early December rather than the projected April end date. What you hadn't realized was that no one would be hiring until January except seasonal retail work, so you bit the bullet and took a job at a clothing store for the holidays. They barely paid above minimum wage, so in addition to your usual 35 hours a week, you had signed up to be an elf at Santa's Village at the center of the mall.

So here you were, three days before Christmas dressed up in a ridiculous outfit catering to a fat man in a fur-lined red suit. Natasha, your friend and co-worker at the clothing shop had joined you and the two of you shared a lot of shifts, so it wasn't all bad. Plus the money really would help. It would be nice to pay rent AND buy a few gifts for friends and family. You spent most of your shifts fantasizing about having a well-paying job in your field that paid for both rent and groceries so you could stay in the city like you hoped.

Surveying the slow-moving line, you noticed a father struggling to keep his impatient daughter from having a meltdown. Part of your job as an elf was to keep the crowd happy, offering candy canes, talking with the kids, and even doing a truly humiliating dance as a last resort. _Please, please don't let it come to that_ , you prayed.

"I'm gonna go check the line," you relayed to Nat, then heading for the father and daughter. As you approached you heard a bit of their conversation.

"I know, princess, but we'll come back another day."

The little girl looked to be around 4-years-old and she was doing a very specific kind of dance in the line as she shook her head at her father.

"No! I have to tell him! I have to tell him my wish!"

"You'll get a chance, Jimmer, just not today. We don't have enough time to go to the back of the line and wait again after the..."

"Excuse me," you interrupted, touching the sleeve of the man before you. He straightened up and turned your way.

The man was tall with a muscular build, dirty blond hair and a well-trimmed beard. His startling blue eyes almost made you forget your reason for approaching. Frankly, the man was gorgeous.

"Hi," he smiled apologetically, "I'm sorry for disrupting the line, it's just we have a bit of an emergency and my daughter really doesn't want to leave and lose her place."

"I see," you replied, smiling at the adorable young girl who clearly thought a visit to the bathroom would ruin her dreams of meeting Santa. You went into problem-solving mode.

"The cell phone reception is terrible in here, is your wife in a nearby shop? Perhaps I could go find her and..."

"Daddy doesn't have a wife," innocently blurted the child.

He groaned, running his fingers through his daughter's curls, "Yes, thank you for that, angel."

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" you apologized, flustered. "I didn't mean to.."

"No, it's fine," he gave a half-smile. "She passed on a few years ago. Just me and the little lady now."

"Yup! The Die-manic Duo!" the girl shouted emphatically.

He chuckled, "Dynamic, sweetie."

"That's what I said."

The man met your eyes, both of you laughing, before you returned your attention to the task at hand.

"Hmm. Well..." you looked ahead and could tell the pair was at least fifteen minutes from the front of the line. There was no way she would be able to hold it. And there had been more than enough instances of Santa having a wet lap in the past.

An idea sparked, "Why don't I escort you both to the nearest bathroom and then use my elf powers to let you back in line right where you were?"

"Really?!?" squealed the girl.

"You don't have to do that, we hate to be a bother..." resisted the father.

"No, no, it's fine," you then turned to the family next in line. "You don't mind, do you folks? I'll even offer an extra photo with Santa, free of charge."

The mother gave a shrug of agreement.

"Great! Let's go," you said, unhooking the rope on one side to allow the pair through.

The man headed toward the public restroom at the far end of the food court, but you lightly touched him on the arm to redirect him.

"This way, I'll let her use the employee bathroom. It's closer and less crowded."

As you passed her, you mouthed to Nat, "I'm taking my 10." She sent you an amused wink and gave you a thumbs up

He offered a grateful smile, "I really appreciate this, you have no idea."

"It's no problem, Mr...."

"Steve. Steve Rogers. And this here is my daughter..."

"Did I hear you say Jimmer? Big sports fan, are you?" you joked.

He barked out a laugh.

"That's not my name," interjected the spunky kid. "Daddy calls me that cause he's silly. My name is Justice."

"It's a nickname. Nice to meet you," he paused to read your name tag, "Kandy Kane. Are you of the Boston Kanes?" He raised an eyebrow in mocking.

"Har har, you're hysterical. Actually," you spoke addressing Justice, "Santa calls me Kandy but my friends call me Y/N."

"Can I call you Y/N?!?" jumped up the energetic girl as she slipped her hand in yours.

"Of course! We're friends who just met, that's the best kind!"

"Yay!!"

In a lower voice you leaned into the man beside you, "The boss likes to complete the elf persona by giving us elfish names. Kandy Kane, Tanya Tinsel, Crystal Bell, you know...what he failed to realize —or failed to care about—is that they all kind of sound like," you mouthed the next two words, "stripper names."

Steve let out a howling laugh, throwing his head back and clutching his left pectoral.

You felt a flutter in your stomach to see his bright smile of straight, white teeth. His eyes crinkled in the corners adorably as they met yours.

"Y/N, are we there yet? I gotta go!" you heard a small voice speak.

"Yes! It's right here..." you led them down a short hallway and stopped in front of the girl's bathroom.

"Are you okay by yourself in there, princess? You can holler if you need me," assured the man to his daughter.

"I want Y/N to come with me!" she demanded, gripping your hand tightly.

He looked at you questioningly.

"It's fine, I don't mind. I'll be there just in case."

"Okay. Thank you, Y/N."

You stood outside the stall while Justice did her business, holding the stall door shut with your hand rather than locking it. Just in case you needed to assist somehow. Having nieces and nephews prepared you for moments like these.

"Y/N, do you have a boyfriend? Or a girlfriend?" Justice asked nonchalantly, her words echoing in the tile-covered room.

Shocked, you waited a moment before answering, "Uh...I used to have a boyfriend but I don't anymore. Why do you ask?"

"That's perfect! My daddy needs a special lady friend."

You bit your lip, trying desperately not to laugh at her phrase usage.

"Hey! You can come to our house for Christmas dinner! All my aunts and uncles will be there and my cousins and we eat a lot and play games and it will be so much fun!" exclaimed the 4-year-old as she flushed the toilet. You released the door and she headed for the sink to wash her hands.

You considered the best approach, "Maybe we can talk to your dad about it, huh?"

She grabbed a paper towel from the dispenser with a shrug of her little shoulders, "Okay."

Leaving the bathroom, Steve pushed himself off the wall and headed for you.

"Feeling better there, Jimmer Jam?"

"Yeah. All better. Can I have a candy cane, Y/N?"

"Of course! I mean...if it's okay with your dad."

You met his eyes and he smiled, "Sure, why not?"

You fetched a candy cane from your pocket and handed it to the girl, her brow furrowed in concentration as she attempted to unwrap it. You walked them back the way you came in the direction of Santa's Village as you breached the subject.

"So...Justice asked if I had a boyfriend or girlfriend."

"Oh no," he moaned, "please tell me she didn't..."

"Oh, yes she did. I'm invited to Christmas dinner!" you grinned.

"I'm so sorry. It's a thing with her these days. Did she say I needed a girlfriend?"

"Actually she used the phrase 'special lady friend' ", you repeated, the last part in air quotes.

The man scoffed, "I have no idea where she got that from."

Steve captured his daughter under her arms and lifted her onto his hip, attempting a stern look on his face.

"Justice Margaret Rogers. We talked about this, it's impolite to ask people personal questions. And if you keep inviting people to dinner, we won't have enough food. You know how much your uncles eat."

J.M.R. Her initials. The nickname "Jimmer" made sense to you now.

Justice sighed dramatically, removing the candy cane from her mouth, "Okay, daddy. I won't do that anymore."

"Thank you, cupcake. And where did you hear the words 'special lady friend' from?"

"Uncle Sam. He says that's what you need."

"Well, that figures," he snorted, settling his daughter back on her feet.

"That's okay. I like Y/N the best anyway. She makes you laugh," the girl said in a matter-of-fact way.

The blond caught your eye, "Well, can't argue with that logic. And that's high praise, you should know. The previous number one pick was her married pre-school teacher."

"Well, I'm flattered. Thank you," you bit your lip and turned away, hiding a blush.

"Can she come, though, daddy? Pleeaaaase?" a whine escaped from the little girl.

"I don't know, honey, I'm sure Y/N is spending Christmas with her family."

"Actually...I'm not," you admitted. "I went home for Thanksgiving but I couldn't swing the ticket and time off two months in a row. So It'll be me, possibly a roommate or two, and some Chinese food takeout."

"Oh," Steve paused, hands in his jacket pockets. "Well, in that case, the offer stands. Seriously," he offered, sincerity in his beautiful blue eyes.

You mulled the possibility over as the three of you approached the line.

"I'll think about it. Alright, Justice, ready to meet Santa?" you asked, bending down slightly to meet her eyes.

"No. It's okay."

Her father protested, "Excuse me, little miss, but not even five minutes ago you were desperate to meet Santa."

"Noooo, I said I had to TELL him something. I've met him before, daddy, I saw the pictures," Justice clarified, her focus on the sticky candy goo on two of her fingers.

"Well...if you still want to tell him something, you can tell me and I'll give him the message if you want?" you offered.

"That's okay. It's not so 'portant now," the curly-haired brunette said without a worry.

"Not so important? Why's that, princess?" asked her father.

"I think Santa knows already," she said. "And I think it will come true."

Eyebrows raised, you met Steve's gaze and his face showed the same: confusion. He shrugged at you and fished his wallet out of his back pocket.

"I'm so sorry to have wasted your break, but seriously," he handed you a business card with his cell phone number scrawled on the back, "you are welcome to join us. Anytime."

You accepted the card, his fingers brushing yours for a lingering moment.

"No pressure though."

The two of you looked down at the angelic face now covered in the sticky substance, the girl's bottom lip pushed out as far as it would go at the idea of you not coming.

"So maybe a little pressure. But none from me," he assured you. "I would like you to come, though. You can even call my business partner, he'll vouch for me. I'm a pretty stand-up guy, I like to think. "

You fingered the card with "Rogers & Barnes Construction" stamped on it in bold letters.

"You do seem fairly trustworthy," you grinned, slipping the card into your pocket. "I'll be in touch."

His bearded face beamed, eyes sparkling, "I hope so. And thanks again, Y/N."

"You're welcome, Steve. Bye, Justice! I hope you get your wish."

Her reply was at high volume, echoing in the mall's center area, "Bye, Y/N!! See you soon, okay?"

You waved as Steve raised a hand in farewell, clutching his daughter's hand tightly in his large one despite the inevitable stickiness involved.

Turning on your heels, you headed back to your post next to Natasha as you grabbed a handful of candy canes from the basket.

"Oh. Em. Gee. What was that all about?!?" Nat squealed, watching out for your boss who cracked down on personal conversations while on shift.

A genuine smile was spread across your face now with no signs of it disappearing soon.

"I'll tell you later."

It looked like your gloomy holiday was taking a turn for the brighter.

______________________

_Part 2 coming soon..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters: reader x Steve, Bucky, Clint, OC Justice. Other Avengers mentioned. [modern AU]
> 
> Summary: Dinner at Steve’s house. What surprises will this evening bring? 
> 
> Warnings: none. Fluff!

_Christmas Day_

 

This was crazy.

Right?

Ten minutes spent together at the mall, a phone call, and a handful of texts later, you stood outside a modest but beautiful home just outside the city. Strands of red, white, and green lights adorned the eaves, a wreath made of pine boughs hanging on the front door. Warm light spilled from the windows and onto the snowy lawn, occasionally blocked by shadowy profiles of people mingling inside. Everything about this house was inviting, and yet your feet remained firmly planted on the sidewalk.

_______

It had taken you over 24 hours before gathering the courage to call. Natasha had threatened to call for you if you hadn't. After dialing, you fingered the business card that you had been handling so often the corners began to curl. The phone rang once....twice...a third time, before he answered.

"This is Rogers," he answered, a professional tone in his voice.

The words caught in your throat, a small squeak alone escaped your lips.

"Hello?"

"H-hi. Steve. It's...it's Y/N," you stammered, kicking yourself for being so awkward.

"Y/N!" the warmth you remembered returned, making you grin. "I'm so glad you called. Give me just one moment."

"Sure."

You could hear him mumbling something about taking the call outside, having not covered the mouthpiece of his phone fully.

A few more seconds of rustling sounds and his voice returned.

"Hi. I'm really glad you called. Wait, I said that already, didn't I?" he chuckled.

You echoed with a laugh, "Yes, you did. I'm glad I called, too."

He cleared his throat, "So. Is this a yes? Are you coming to dinner?"

"As long as I'm not imposing..."

"Never! You're more than welcome. And I was kidding, we have plenty of food, don't worry."

You grinned, "Well, that's good to hear. Can I bring anything?"

"Just yourself is enough. I'll text you the details."

"Sounds great."

Muffled voices were heard in the background and then someone hollered Steve's name, "Yeah, I'll be right there!" he yelled back with his mouth away from the receiver. "I'm so sorry, I better go."

"Oh, no problem, I understand," you assured him.

"Okay. Well...I'll see you soon, then."

"See you soon. Bye," ending the call, a stupid grin adorned your face, something you now associated with Steve Rogers. Extended time in his presence just might make your face sore.

_________

You spent Christmas morning with your roommates whom had stayed in town, opening simple and silly gifts from each other. They all ventured off to see family and friends in the afternoon, leaving you to enjoy the peace and quiet of the empty apartment. You took a long, leisurely bath while music played before getting ready for dinner. Picking out your outfit carefully, you hoped to make a good second (and first) impression. Dressed with hair carefully styled and coat on, you headed out the door with a smile on your face.

Now, as you stood on the sidewalk mere feet from his front door, you hesitated. What were you getting yourself into? Your Uber had left 5 minutes ago and the cold was starting to seep in, the bag held tightly in your hand causing it to cramp. It was time to muster your courage or slink away like a coward. Squaring your shoulders, you marched up the 3 steps to the porch and knocked on the wooden door before you could stop yourself.

Seconds later, the door swung open revealing a tall, muscular man with shoulder-length brown hair tucked underneath a festive Santa hat. He wore a soft grey henley, the material stretched across the expanse of his massive chest. A few day's growth dotted his chiseled jaw, a pair of grey-blue eyes opened wide as they met yours.

"Hi," you spoke softly. "Merry Christmas."

"Uh...Merry Christmas to you, too. Can I help you?"

"Um...I've been invited to Christmas dinner by, uh...by Justice, actually," you admitted.

"Oh! Well, great! Come on in," he stepped aside for you to enter the foyer. "Wait...you're not Little J's preschool teacher, are you?"

You scoffed, "No, I'm not."

"Whew! That would've been messy..." he trailed off, closing the door behind you. "Can I take your coat?"

Setting down your bags, you slipped your coat off and handed it to the man before you.

A male voice called out from deeper inside the house, "Who was at the door, Buck?"

"I don't know yet," he shouted back.

Steve came around the corner, a smile brightening his face at the sight of you. He wore a snug royal blue sweater that showed off his muscular physique with dark jeans. He was even better looking than you remembered.

"You made it! You look great!" he exclaimed, approaching the two of you.

"Hi! Thank you. Although, honestly, the bar was set pretty low with my last outfit," you smiled sheepishly.

A burst of laughter escaped his lips. "Actually, I think you pulled off the look pretty well. After that, I'm convinced you look great in anything."

You brought a hand up to your blushing face, shuffling your feet.

Then the brunet broke the spell "No way! Is this the elf?" he grinned, nudging Steve.

Steve rolled his eyes, then slugging his friend in the arm.

"Ow! What was that for, punk?"

"You deserved it, ya jerk. Bucky, this is Y/N. Y/N, this is my best friend and business partner, Bucky Barnes. Sorry about him."

You laughed, "That's okay. I embrace my elfish past. It's nice to meet you, Bucky."

He offered his hand and you accepted it, giving it a firm shake, "Nice to meet you as well. Justice has been talking about you non-stop since the mall."

"Ah, well, it was the highlight of my week, too."

As if having been summoned, the scamper of little feet approached as Justice wove through a sea of adults and attached herself to your legs.

"Y/N! You're here!! I knew you would come! See? I told you, daddy!" she spoke excitedly.

"You were right, little miss. I never doubted you for a second," the bearded man said, catching your eye with a wink. "Why don't we let Y/N out of the foyer and into the house, huh?"

"Okay!! Y/N, you wanna see what Santa brought me?" Justice asked rhetorically, already pulling you firmly by the hand.

"I'd love to," you replied, smiling at Steve as you passed by.

Justice led you down the hall and into her bedroom. The walls were a pale green with pictures and drawings adorning them, the floors were smooth wood with a large plush rug covering most of its surface. A twin-sized canopy bed was against one wall with a dresser and closet on the wall opposite. Justice pulled you down onto the floor where her newest toys were gathered. She showed you each one, telling a story of how she got it and from whom: Santa, daddy, Uncle Bucky, Uncle Sam, Uncle Clint, and many more you still didn't have faces to match.

Next she led you to a doll house in the corner, urging you to join in her make-believe game. Surveying each room, you noticed that not only were there dolls in the house, but also plastic dinosaurs, Lego people, and an action figure or two. The two of you played for about 20 minutes as you followed her lead in the imaginary world the 4-year-old had created. In this world, the superhero action figure was saving the dinosaurs from the mean people rather than the other way around. You joined in, making sound effects and using a different voice for each doll. The little girl was enraptured, giggling at every silly thing you did.

Stopping for a moment, you looked toward the closet door and saw a cardboard box.

"Hey, Justice, what are those toys over there?" you asked.

Following your pointing, she answered simply, "Those are my old toys. I played with them already and daddy says I get to share them with other kids who don't have so many toys. He says I'm lucky and I should share my luck with them."

Touched by her sweet selflessness and the man who inspired it, you smiled at the girl, "You are indeed very lucky to have such a good dad."

Looking away, you spotted Steve leaning in the doorway, a soft expression on his face. You weren't sure how long he had been standing there, but you had a feeling he had heard quite a bit. You stood up and brushed your hands on your dress, meeting his eyes.

He cleared his throat and stood up straight, addressing his daughter, "Hey, Jimmer, why don't you go wash your hands for dinner?"

"Can I sit by Y/N?" the girl asked, crossing the room toward her father.

"Well, I guess that's up to her," he answered, ruffling her soft curls.

"Who else am I going to sit next to? I came here to see you, remember?" you replied, grinning at the child's innocent face.

"Yay!!" she yelled, disappearing down the hall to the bathroom.

Approaching Steve, you noticed a framed photograph next to the door. You walked closer for a better look. It was of a beautiful woman with brunette hair cascading in loose waves, holding a younger Justice around two years old. She was captured in a moment of laughter, a wide smile below her sparkling eyes which were focused on the camera. Steve stepped up behind you.

"Peggy. My late wife. Justice mostly takes after her."

"She's beautiful," you spoke softly. "They both are. But she has your eyes."

Turning around to face him, you gave him a smile. He reached out a hand and placed it on your upper arm, his thumb rubbing back and forth. He then stepped back, leading you through the door and into the hallway, a hand lightly touching your lower back. Reaching the dining room, chaos was before you with everyone talking at once to arrange seating.

Above every adult voice, a child could be heard proclaiming, "I get to sit my Y/N!! I get to sit by Y/N!!" repeatedly.

"Who's Y/N?" asked a sandy-haired man near the head of the table, a half-apron tied around his waist with a towel tossed over his shoulder.

"Everyone," Steve spoke with a loud voice before everyone quieted, "this is Y/N. Y/N, this is Clint and his wife, Laura, their three kids are running around somewhere. Here is Sam, my head foreman and right hand man, you've already met Bucky, and in the corner is Wanda with her husband Vince. She does the accounting and Vince does freelance tech assistance."

There was a mutter of "hello's" and "nice to meet you's", with you waving awkwardly. Once everyone was seated, Clint brought in each dish from the kitchen to a chorus of ooh's and aah's. You sat with Steve at the head of the table to your right and Justice to your left, sitting on a booster seat so she was high enough to see her plate. There was also a kids' table, but Justice would have none of it.

"Everything looks amazing," you whispered, leaning in Steve's direction.

"I wish I could take some credit, but Clint is too much of a control freak in the kitchen for me to help. Although I always offer. He just sends me a list and I pick up the groceries. Clint owns a restaurant not far from here and even with only taking Christmas day off, he still insists on making dinner."

You nodded, "Well, your grocery shopping skills are spectacular."

Steve gave you a smile, humor in his eyes. You then turned your focus to the food, which was varied and plentiful. Taking some of each dish that was passed around, you were determined to try a little bit of everything. And everything was amazing, eliciting a groan of pleasure from you more than once. Partway through the meal, Justice tugged on your sleeve and leaned toward you, speaking in a not-so-quiet whisper.

"Y/N, why are you not wearing your elf dress?"

Looking around to see the smiles of those around you who overheard, you answered, "Well. Since all the presents were delivered last night, Santa said I could hang up my dress so it will be nice and clean for next year. "

Eyes wide in understanding, she nodded, "Okay. I like this dress too."

"Thanks, sweetie," you smiled.

"Daddy, can I go play?" she asked, clearly bored of the adult conversations around her.

"Sure, pumpkin."

You helped Justice out of her chair and off she went.

"Aunts and Uncles, huh?" you inquired lightly.

"Well, not by blood but close enough. Same with her cousins."

"Friends are the family that we pick for ourselves. I read that somewhere..." you trailed off.

"I couldn't agree more. So," Steve addressed you, "what do you do when you're not spending time at Santa's Village?"

You shook your head slowly with a grin, "Well, I just graduated from college and took a temporary job at a clothing store for the holidays, in addition to Santa's Village, before I start applying for jobs in my field in the new year."

"Congratulations! What's your degree in?" he questioned you, intrigue in his voice.

"International relations with minors in Spanish and Portuguese."

"Wow. That's...impressive," Steve declared, eyebrows raised. "What interested you in International relations?"

Setting down your fork, you sat back in your chair, taking your time to answer, "I've always been pretty ambitious in school so when I was offered a scholarship at a state college, I jumped at it even though I wasn't certain of my major. So I ended up taking a lot of generals classes and electives to figure it out. Somehow after two years, I had enough credits to graduate with my undergrad. So I did."

You took a breath, Steve nodding for you to continue.

"After that, I worked odd jobs to save some money and traveled for about six months. I met the most incredible people and experienced life-changing things. When I got home, I couldn't sit still for very long. I ended up joining the Peace Corps and traveled where help was needed. After a year of that, I knew I wanted to make this my life's work in an official way, so I went back to school for my Bachelor's. I've considered getting my Master's but I thought I'd see how I do in the real world. Sometimes practical experience is more valuable, you know?"

Finished with your story, you notice that Steve had been holding a forkful of food halfway to his mouth for a good 5 minutes. You laugh as he slowly realized and lowered it to his plate. He lifted his napkin to his mouth and then set it on the table.

"You're amazing," he stated, meeting your gaze without wavering.

Heat rose in your cheeks, that stupid smile almost permanent on your face by now. Before either of you could speak, Clint stood and tapped a knife against his glass.

"Alright, alright. Now, not to get sappy, but I just wanted to say that I'm grateful for this ragtag family and let's raise a glass to Steve for bringing us together."

"Hear, hear," was echoed around the table.

"And welcome to our newcomer, Y/N, who hopefully we haven't run off by the end of the night."

Chuckles were heard, yours included, as you assured the group that wasn't going to happen.

Clint continued, "Alright, who's ready for dessert?"

Groans of being too full filled the room.

"Too bad! Cause here it comes," Clint exclaimed as he disappeared into the kitchen.

Leaning toward Steve, you whispered, "I brought a little something. I'll go get it from the foyer."

"You didn't have to do that," he protested.

"I know, but you never come to someone's home empty handed, so says my mom." Grinning, you exited the dining room and picked up the bag left by the door. Inside was a pie from your favorite bakery and a little extra treat you picked up. Entering the kitchen, Steve saw you and followed.

"Wow, that pie looks amazing," he marveled, looking over your shoulder. "No offense, Clint." He spoke to the man on the other side of the center island.

"Hey, none taken. I'm no pastry chef. I got people who do that for me."

You laughed, bringing out the other small treat you brought, now a little embarrassed.

"This seems a little silly now, but I saw it and thought of you..."

Opening the thin rectangular box, Steve's eyes grew wide followed by the biggest smile.

"Are those..."

"Chocolates in the shape of tools. See, there's a saw and a screwdriver and a little hammer..."

"It's perfect. I love it," he whispered, looping his arm around your waist and pulling you into his side. He met your eyes, looking for any discomfort or unwanted part of this moment, but in fact you wanted more. Faces inches away, you wished for what might happen next when Justice burst into the kitchen with two of her "cousins" in tow. Steve reluctantly pulled away from you.

"Daddy, can we have some pie?"

"Sure, princess. Go have a seat at the table and I'll bring you some."

The kids ran back out with Steve following, his eyes remaining on yours as long as possible.

The rest of the night consisted of too much dessert, party games, spiked eggnog (for the adults), and eventual bedtime for the kids, who fought it tooth and nail. Once they turned it into a sleepover in Justice's room, they eventually calmed down and slept on the floor.

"So, Y/N," Bucky began, his speech slurred a little from the nog, "I feel a little cheated that I never got to see your elf costume."

Bucky was interrupting a game of Charades, but he didn't seem to care in his state. Rolling your eyes with a smile, you fished out your phone and scrolled through some pictures before turning the screen toward him. It was a ridiculous photo of you and Nat taken by one of your roommates. You had given into the duck face and Nat was rocking the tongue-out-with-peace-sign. All in full elf gear.

"Whoa. That's a good look. Your friend is hot. Is she single?" Bucky asked, plopping down next to you on the couch.

"I don't know. Are you interested?" you teased. "I could maybe put in a good word for ya."

"Really? You're the best, Y/N. I can see why Steve likes you," he declared.

Steve sat in a chair to your left clearly no longer interested in Charades as he caught your eye. Just then your phone buzzed in your hand, Natasha's name flashing on the screen.

"Oh, speak of the devil...excuse me," you stepped out into the hall to answer.

After confirming to her that you were fine, all was well, Steve was amazing, and that she would in fact get a play-by-play tomorrow, you hung up.

"Everything alright?" asked Steve, joining you in the hallway.

"Just fine, yeah. Natasha checking in."

"Good. Listen...I hope this hasn't been to overwhelming tonight."

"Oh, no, it's been wonderful. Everyone has been great. I'm really happy I came," you assured him.

"I'm glad. I, uh..." he paused, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. "Before I lose my nerve, I wanted to ask you to be my date on New Year's Eve. That is, if you're not busy."

"I'd love to," you smiled, flutters growing in your stomach.

"Great. It's a date," he nodded with a grin, then stepping toward you. "Also, I hate to tell you this but...you're standing right under the mistletoe."

Looking straight up, you could see he wasn't lying. "Oh, no. That is indeed tragic."

That stupid smile was back on your face as Steve came closer, now only inches away.

"I don't want to presume or push anything, so if you don't want..."

It was then that you stopped him, gently pressing a kiss to his lips, his whiskers tickling your chin. It was short and chaste, but enough to gather some heat in your belly. Pulling away, Steve tangled his fingers with yours, a smirk on his handsome mouth as he brought you back to the group of friends you had now grown fond of.

This really was the best Christmas ever, with a promise of even more to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeee!!! So much fluff, right? Did you guess that his late wife was Peggy? Bucky drunk on egg nog would certainly be quite the sight!! And yes, a tad of BuckyNat mentioned. ;) Sounds like the perfect Christmas to me! And on the New Year's. Should be fun. :D


	3. Mini Matchmaker Pt 3: New Year's Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters: reader x Steve, Bucky, Clint, Natasha, OC Justice, Laura Barton, Sam, Maria Hill, others mentioned. [modern AU]
> 
> Summary: A surprising phone call leads to another dinner, plus New Years Eve plans go awry. 
> 
> Warnings: Fluff! Lil angst. Mention of death and car accident. Illness I guess? 
> 
> Word Count: 4.2k

The day after Christmas was a rude awakening, returning to the awful world of retail clothing and the demanding general public. Everyone and their dim-witted cousin had descended upon the mall to return ill-fitting clothes, otherwise unwanted gifts, and basically to annoy you. You didn't know how many more times you could say, "Without a receipt I can only give store credit and that's with the tags still attached" because every single time, the customer was baffled and infuriated at your inability to fork over the refund money without proof of purchase. Shocking.

You had spent your (late and shorter than usual) break hiding in the bathroom just so you didn't have to see another person for 15 minutes. You repeated the mantra of " _only a few more days, only a few more days..._ " to keep you from snapping right then and there.

Thankfully, two days later things had calmed down and you were able to have an actual lunch break. Natasha had joined you halfway through and was currently devouring your basket of fries, but lucky for her you weren't that hungry. If you never saw another mall food court again, it would be too soon. The combined smells were nauseating. _Only a few more days, only a few more days..._

The buzzing of your phone on the laminate table brought you out of your stupor, your heart leaping at the name displayed on the screen. _Steve_. Natasha's eyes followed the sound and she gripped your arm in almost-painful excitement.

"Answer it! Answer it!!" she physically shook you. She was just about as invested in this budding possible relationship as you were at this point.

"Ow! Okay, okay!!" you peeled her fingers off and swiped to answer the call. "Hello?"

An unexpected, young voice came through the phone, "Hi, Y/N! It's me, Justice!"

"Oh! Hi, sweetie!" you waved away Nat's shocked expression at your use of that term of endearment. "Um...does your daddy know you have his phone?"

"No. He's in the kitchen. Do you want to come to the party tonight? We're going to Uncle Clint's work and you should come and play with me!"

"I don't know, honey, could I talk to your..."

Just then you heard a deep, male voice in the background. "Who're you talking to, peanut?"

"Y/N."

"Oh, yeah? What did she say?" he replied, seemingly unconcerned.

"She asked about you and I told her about the party, can she come?" her small voice full of hope.

"Wait...did you really call her? Let me...oh, shit.." you heard a rustling on the line as Justice resisted giving up the phone, it would seem. "Hi, Y/N! I'm sorry..."

"You said a bad word, daddy!" Justice yelled in the background.

"Yes, I know, princess. I was just surprised, let me talk to Y/N, okay?" he cleared his throat and turned his focus on you. "Y/N, I'm so sorry about that, I thought she was kidding."

In the meantime, you were having a laughing fit regarding the exchange between this wonderful man and his adorable daughter. "That's okay," you said when you regained some of your composure.

"Jimmer likes to pretend to have conversations and usually my phone is locked but I must have left it open on the table. I guess she found your photo in the contacts and called. She's a sneaky one..."

"So it would seem," you grinned. "How are you, Steve?"

"I'm, uh...I'm good. Really good, how are you?" he asked.

"Better now," you replied with a touch of flirtiness. "So, what's this about a party?"

"Oh, it's just a get-together for Laura's birthday at the restaurant. Nothing big. I mean, you can come! I'd love it if you did and I actually wanted to call, but I thought it might be too much too soon, you know? Apparently my daughter disagrees, so..."

You laughed, "I appreciate her direct approach, I must say. And definitely not too much or too soon. Tonight, you said?"

"Yeah, I know it's short notice, so please don't feel obligated."

"Oh, not at all! Um...yes. I'd love to come," you agreed without much thought, hoping there wasn't something you were forgetting about tonight. It was then that Nat started poking your arm.

"Great! I'll text you the details."

"Looking forward to it," you smiled, trying to avoid the redhead's finger assault. "Will it be the whole gang then?"

"I think so, yeah. Is that okay?"

"Of course! I had a great time the other night. Can't wait to see everyone again. Um...could I bring a friend?" you asked hesitantly, Nat finally pausing in her poking.

"Oh...sure. That should be fine," he replied, sounding a little distant. "The more the merrier..."

"Great! Somehow I let it slip to Natasha about Bucky's comment the other night and now she won't leave me alone about it. She's resorting to physical assault at this point," you let out a dry laugh, Nat currently gripping your arm at the moment. Being her friend was painful sometimes.

"Natasha! Oh, right! Yeah, of course, she's welcome to come. Bucky will be over the moon." Steve's voice had returned to normal, now making you realize that he may have been jealous of a potentially male 'friend' you might bring, perhaps? So cute.

"I'll see you tonight, then. Tell Justice goodbye for me," you said. It was only proper, since she was actually the one who called.

"I will. See you soon, Y/N. Bye."

Hanging up, you turned to Nat with a smirk, "There, you happy? You're coming tonight."

She was actually so gleeful that she was speechless, a sight you never thought you'd see in your friend. Nat practically launched herself over the table in excitement, the tight hug almost bruising as she squealed her thanks. Boy, if this was her happy, you really didn't want to find out what she was like if you pissed her off. Ow.

________________________________

Stepping out of the Uber in front of the restaurant, you placed a hand on your stomach to calm the butterflies fluttering there. Natasha climbed out after you and came to your side. You took a deep breath as Nat caught your eye. She wiggle her eyebrows at you, a smirk on her bright red lips. You laughed and nudged her with your hip, then stepping forward to open the restaurant door. The place looked busy, a few people sitting on benches waiting for a table. You were met with the hostess, a lovely girl with shoulder-length dark hair and strong features.

"Hi, welcome to The Archer's Bow, do you have a reservation?" asked the brunette.

"Actually, we're here for Laura's birthday? Steve invited me and..."

"Oh, of course! You must be..." she glanced down at the list before her, "Y/N and Natasha! Clint mentioned you were coming. Follow me, please. I'm Maria, it's nice the meet you."

"Nice to meet you as well, Maria," you responded, following her lead. You walked through the packed dining room, careful not the whack anyone with your bag, until Maria opened a door into a private banquet room filled with your new friends.

"Here you are, ladies. Enjoy your night," the hostess smiled, stepping aside for you to enter.

"Thank you, Maria," you returned the smile.

Seeing hooks on the wall with coats, you and Natasha removed yours and deposited them along with your bags.

"Hey, Y/N!" you heard a voice behind you. "Glad you could make it. "

"Hey, Sam! Me, too," you answered as he pulled you into a quick hug with a peck on your cheek.

"And who is this lovely lady?" the handsome man inquired.

"Sam, this is my friend, Natasha. Nat, this is Sam of the 'special lady friend' fame," you grinned as Sam reached for the redhead's hand. He lightly gripped her fingers and touched his lips to the back of her hand. Ever the flirt.

"Lovely to meet you, Natasha," he smirked. "And I will claim that fame without regret because it brought Y/N into our lives and now you as well."

Natasha giggled, "Nice to meet you, Sam. We are forever grateful for that."

"Oh, yeah? How grateful?" Sam cocked an eyebrow, then freezing as he heard a throat clear loudly behind him.

The attention of all three of you turned to the man behind Sam, arms crossed over his chest, the muscles of his arms straining against the dark maroon material of his long-sleeved Henley. Longish dark hair was tucked behind his ears and a smile graced his handsome face. Natasha nearly swooned under the gaze of his bright blue eyes.

Sam stepped away as he dropped Nat's hand, sending a hard look in the brunet's direction. "Hey, man."

"Sam," he answered curtly. He warmed his tone, shifting his focus to you and Nat, "Hey, Y/N. So who do we have here?"

You jumped in, "Bucky, this is Natasha, my best friend. Nat, this is Bucky, Steve's business partner and friend."

"Hello, Natasha," Bucky spoke at a deep voice, almost a predatory growl, as he captured the redhead's hand.

Nat flushed and squeaked out a "hi", allowing Bucky to lead her further into the room. As the man passed by the two of you left standing, you could've sworn you heard Bucky whisper the word "dibs", much to Sam's dismay.

You offered a pitying smile in Sam's direction, the man muttering, "Figures," as he moped away. Poor Sam.

"Y/N!!" You heard a small but loud voice as a girl with bouncing curls swiftly launched herself at you. Luckily your arms were empty so you caught her in a hug and then sat her on your hip.

"Hey, Justice! Thanks for inviting me, sweetie!" you smiled at the girl, her arms looping around your neck. Her dad was close behind and came to your other side.

"Hi, Y/N," Steve smiled, pressing a lingering kiss to your cheek, his beard tickling slightly. He slid a hand to rest on your lower back as your free arm looped around his waist.

"Hello," you grinned, leaning into his side. "So, you have a photo of me in your phone?" you teased, speaking in a low voice.

His cheeks tinted pink, realizing he was caught. "Wanda took a few the other night so I snagged one. Hope you don't mind."

Flattered, heat rose in your own face as you replied, "No, I don't mind."

"Good," he smiled.

"I'm hungry, daddy!" exclaimed Justice at too high a volume for her being right next to your ear.

"Soon, princess. Let's see if Uncle Clint is ready."

Justice wriggled in your arms and you set her down, watching her scamper off toward her cousins. Steve kept you close as you both walked toward the group surrounding the table. They all greeted you warmly with smiles and hello's as you took a seat beside Steve. Nat was seated beside Bucky, who was utterly enraptured by your friend. She was gonna owe you big for this. Like naming their firstborn.

Clint entered the room from the kitchen, dressed in black pants and a white chef's coat, his signature half-apron and the ever-present towel slung over his shoulder.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here to celebrate the birth of my wife, my baby mama, and the love of my life who luckily are all the same person," the room burst into laughter as Laura swatted his arm. "For tonight's meal we've got some of Laura's favorites along with a few new surprises. Here comes the first course."

Two servers then entered each carrying a large oval tray laden with individual appetizers on a plate. Clint gave his wife a kiss and then walked around the table toward you and Steve.

"Y/N! Welcome to my humble establishment. Glad you could join us," the sandy-haired man declared.

"Thanks, Clint. This place is amazing! Everything smells so good. I hope it wasn't too much to add a few people," you said apologetically.

"Nonsense! No trouble at all. Anything for my man Steve," he replied, gripping his buddy's shoulder. "Well I better get back to it. Enjoy the Tuna Tartare, it's delicious."

"Thank you, I will," you said, turning back to your plate as you marveled at the presentation. It looked incredible and tasted even better.

The whole meal was wonderful, even better than Christmas, if that were possible. The conversation flowed and wine was poured. Steve leaned into you often to make small comments about conversations regarding people you hadn't met yet or mentions of work you didn't know much about. By the end, you were all stuffed but once again, Clint demanded that there be dessert.

Laura's favorite dessert was no ordinary frosted cake, you discovered as Clint dimmed the lights and brought out a gorgeous looking convection with one long lit candle on top. Everyone sang and once she made a wish, Laura blew out the candle to applause.

Clint cut into the dome-shaped desert that looked like it was covered in toasted marshmallow fluff.

"Have you ever had Baked Alaska?" Steve asked.

"No, I haven't but I've heard it's amazing!" your eyes lit up at the prospect of trying something new.

Clint explained he had made 3 flavors of homemade olive oil gelato: pistachio, fresh raspberry, and coconut. Each flavor was layered in a dome mold topped by a layer of vanilla cake and once inverted, the dessert was expertly decorated in fresh meringue and placed under the flame of a broiler for the toasted marshmallow look. A slice was placed before you and as you took a bite, your eyes nearly rolled back into your head, it was so incredible.

"Oh, wow," you groaned, digging in for another bite as you completely ignored your full stomach.

"Good, huh?"

You nodded emphatically with your mouth completely full of the heavenly dessert. Steve smiled at your reaction and turned to his own plate.

Once dishes were cleared, Laura opened her presents. There was even a small one from you and Nat, which Laura declared was unnecessary but you insisted. It was a certificate for an hour long massage plus free babysitting, which nearly brought her to tears. You could only imagine how being the mother of three allowed very little "me time". She thanked you profusely and even hugged both you and Nat.

As the night drew to a close, Steve pulled you aside.

"I wanted to cement plans for New Year's Eve, are you into the whole Time Square ball drop thing or..."

Cringing, you shook your head, "Not really. I'm not a big fan of enormous crowds and utter chaos."

Steve laughed, "Okay, I'm with you there. Then how about I get dinner reservations for a restaurant in the city? I can pick you up at your place around 8?"

"Sounds perfect," you grinned.

Steve pulled you into a warm hug as you said goodbye, then physically peeling Nat away from Bucky's side. There were declarations of "I'll call you" and "Text me" from them both. Headed back to the city, the both of you giggled like schoolgirls, completely taken by these amazing men. Who knew the good ones had been hiding just outside the city?

________________

The rest of the week was much smoother and easier to handle as you looked forward to your date with Steve. He would text you a few times a day, that unstoppable smile on your face with each notification. New Year's Eve arrived and you were working the morning shift. Natasha had plans with Bucky that night and you were happy for her, although you hadn't heard from Steve yet by early afternoon.

Just as your shift ended, you checked your phone for the time to make sure you would have a few hours to get ready for tonight. On the screen, you saw a text from Steve.

_Hey, call me when you have a minute._

Huh. Okay. You hit the icon for his name and heard ringing as the call went through.

"Y/N, hi. Listen, I am so sorry, but Justice has a fever and I don't know if I can make it out there tonight."

Your stomach dropped, "Oh. Um...okay, I understand." Clearing your throat, you tried to hide your disappointment. It wasn't his fault. You couldn't be upset at him being a good father.

"I really don't want to cancel, I promise you. Maybe...."

You waited with a flicker of hope, "Maybe?"

"I mean, I don't want to get you sick...but maybe you could come here. If you want. I wish I could do it right and take you out, but Jimmer's being really clingy and won't let me out of her sight. I still want to see you, though, I know that's selfish of me..."

You interrupted, "I want to see you, too, Steve. I mean, I've probably already been exposed to her germs anyway. I'd love to come over tonight."

"Really? That'd be great! Should we still say 8 o'clock? Or maybe earlier, I could order a pizza for us all."

"Pizza sounds perfect. 7 okay?"

"It's a date. Sort of," Steve said.

You laughed, "I'll see you then."

______________

Climbing the steps up to Steve's home much more confidently this time, you knocked on the heavy wooden door before it swung open to display a handsome Steve with Justice in his arms.

"Hey, come on in," he smiled.

You shrugged off your coat and hung it up, setting down your bags on the floor.

Justice was snuggled up to her father with a blanket over her. You could see her face was flushed and it was heart breaking to see the girl you had come to know without her spark of constant energy. Her eyes fluttered open, then untangling herself from her father as she reached for you.

"Oh, um...she hasn't really wanted anyone else so far. Do you mind?" asked Steve.

"Of course not," you replied, taking Justice into your arms as she laid her head on your shoulder.

Steve stretched his arms and back a little, which was probably necessary as he had most likely been holding the sick girl most of the day. You were glad you could offer him a break.

"Pizza should be here in a few minutes. We've been watching a movie in the living room."

You followed the man in and sat down on the couch, Justice shifting so she could curl up in your lap. Steve pressed play on the movie as he sat down beside you. Pizza arrived and the two of you ate while also coaxing the sick girl into eating a piece of toast. After a few bites, she refused it but took sips of water along with children's Tylenol to reduce her fever.

Once the movie was over another began to keep her entertained. Over time, she had changed positions and was now laying across both of your laps with her head on yours and her legs across her father's. Steve had his arm around you as you lifted the sweaty curls off the girl's forehead. Partway through the movie, Justice's breathing slowed and she finally fell asleep.

Shifting very slowly and gently, Steve gathered her in his arms. "I'm going to try and lay her down," he whispered.

Standing up, you stretched after staying in the same position for so long. You walked over to the bookshelf and read some of the titles displayed. Hearing him enter the room again, you turned.

"Well, I think she's out for the night. I hope. What do you want to do until we ring in the new year? I've got slightly more grown up movies and some wine..."

You grinned, "That sounds good. Or... this might sound silly, but I brought some games. It's a tradition in my family to play cards or board games on New Year's Eve."

"That sounds...oh, hold on..." Steve's phone was ringing, so he paused to answer. "Hey, Laura, everything okay?"

He stepped into the hall so you turned back toward the shelves of books.

Upon returning, he hung up, "Huh, well, it looks like Laura's coming over with the kids. Clint is working late and she came to the same conclusion you did, having already been exposed to germs. So she's going to be here in case Justice wakes up and she insists we go out."

"Wow, that's so kind of her," you spoke, stepping closer the Steve. "Do you want to?"

"I do, just...maybe not too far away? Just in case?" he questioned.

"Of course, yeah," you replied.

"Okay. Well, she'll be here in a bit, so...do you mind if I get a little cleaned up before we go? Holding a sweaty toddler for most of the day gets you little gross."

You chuckled, "Sure."

Once Laura arrived and put a movie on for the kids, Steve checked on Justice one more time before you two were shoved out the door. Steve drove to a cafe not too far from his home. He offered to grab a table and stay indoors but you suggested taking two hot chocolates to-go and strolling around town.

Walking side by side, the conversation flowed easily with Steve clasping your gloved hand within the first few minutes. He showed you around the area and even walked past the offices for his construction business. He and Bucky had both been working for different companies for years until the two of them broke out on their own. It had been a struggle at first, but now they had a steady clientele and enjoyed being their own bosses.

The subject eventually drifted to the death of his wife, Peggy.

"I'm sorry, I don't want to make you uncomfortable or anything..."

"Not at all, I promise. She was a huge part of your life and you need to keep that part alive for Justice's sake. I don't mind, really. Tell me about her," you inquired.

Steve took a deep breath and began. He had met Peggy at basic training for the army, which surprised you. Steve had joined to pay for college but Peggy was naturally ambitious and grew up with her father and grandfather in the military. He fulfilled his time but got out as soon as he could, narrowly avoiding being deployed. Peggy stayed in and did two tours, which was rough, but he waited for her. He proposed shortly after she came home and they were married months later. He worked construction as Peggy moved up in the ranks, "breaking glass ceilings and busting balls along the way". Those were her words.

Justice was a surprise, but a pleasant one. Peggy took time off after the baby came but eventually went back to work. Steve worked his schedule around hers, which was much easier to do once he had his own business. There were hard times, but they were happy. They made time for Justice and for each other. Until one stormy night, a truck drifted into the oncoming lane and hit Peggy's car head on. She died on impact.

Steve sniffled, his eyes glassy as he finished his story. "I'm sorry, I haven't talked about this in a long time."

"I'm glad you told me," you assured him, giving his hand a squeeze. The two of you had been walking down by the river, now pausing to look out on the water as a cold breeze ripped through you.

"Truth be told, I've tried dating a few times, but it just never felt right. I didn't fit in with the regular dating scene and any woman I met, I felt like I couldn't be myself with, you know? At what point do you bring up having a kid? Or being a widower? One or the other might chase them off, but both? Maybe that's why I'm so comfortable with you. It all came out within the first 2 minutes of meeting you," he chuckled thickly.

Tugging on the lapels of his coat, you turned Steve's body toward you. "Bless those pointy elf shoes for bringing us together," you joked, eliciting a honest laugh from the man as he threw his head back.

Smile on your face, you brought a gloved hand up to caress his bearded cheek. His hands gripping your hips, he leaned forward, eyes flickering to your mouth. He brought his lips down to meet yours, gentle and soft at first but becoming more intense in no time. Heat filled you, despite the cold, as you ran your fingers through his thick, soft hair. Steve pulled you forward, your body flush against his with large hands firm against your back.

A loud boom and a burst of light surprised you, breaking away from Steve suddenly. Fireworks exploded in the sky and reflected on the water, almost giving the illusion of mirrored displays.

"Happy New Year, Y/N," he said, breaking the silence.

"Happy New Year, Steve," you replied as he captured your lips once more.

If this was how it was beginning, then you knew this upcoming year was going to be amazing.

_________________

_More coming soon...._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaahh!! So cute, right? That precocious Justice plays matchmaker once again! How cute is that phone call? And another excuse to see Steve for Laura's birthday. Another hint of BuckyNat, eh? ;) Kind of a bummer that New Year's Eve plans didn't go as expected, but I still think that's a pretty great night, huh? A kiss with some literal fireworks. Swoon!! There's more coming, too! I really hope you're liking this series. I'd love to hear your thoughts and thank you for reading! :)


	4. Valentine's Day (Mini Matchmaker Pt 4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters: reader x Steve, OC Justice Rogers, Bucky, Sharon, Laura, Natasha (mentioned). 
> 
> Summary: Steve and reader’s relationship progresses, a trip to the hospital bringing them closer as a certain love-related holiday approaches. 
> 
> Warnings: mentions of injury, hospitals, and sexual situations. 
> 
> Word Count: 4.3k

January passed in the blink of an eye. After the New year, you finally heard from some of the employers you had sent your CV to back in December. Some jobs you wanted more than others, but you accepted each interview offer, met with them, and weighed your options. By the end of the first week, you stumbled upon an incredible opportunity that, fingers crossed, would become a huge step toward your dream job. After two days of nail biting and clutching your phone obsessively, you got the call and it was a yes.

To your surprise and humility, you had snagged one of the most sought-after positions at the Brazilian Consulate in New York City. It was an entry-level job working to process Visas and Passport requests at first, but you quickly became indispensable and as January came to a close, you were the assistant to the Consulate General of Brazil. It was new and exciting and overwhelming at times, but you were learning so much and incredibly grateful to have your foot in the door.

This new job did have its drawbacks. Much of your time was spent at work and afterwards you were exhausted, not giving you much of a social life. Steve was on your mind often and you spoke with him or texted almost daily. Getting together in person was harder, but you both made it work. He came into the city when he could, but mostly you would spend time at his place with Justice until bedtime and then it was just the two of you.

Your mutual attraction was evident, but given the unique circumstances, you both thought it best to take things slow. During the week there were short coffee dates and movie nights, on occasion resulting in you falling asleep in his arms. As the credits rolled, he would gently nudge you awake and press a kiss to your lips, urging you to call a cab to take you back to the city for work in the morning. There was always that lingering moment at the door where you could sense that he wanted you to stay, but it just wasn't time yet.

Steve sometimes worked Saturdays and often Justice had T-ball or dance lessons. For a 4-year-old, she had a pretty full schedule. Sundays, however, became your favorite days. Determined not to make you do all the work, Steve was adamant to travel to the city once a week to see you. Sundays for the three of you contained trips to museums and new brunch spots, walks through the park as you and Steve strolled hand in hand, and easy conversation while keeping an eye on a spunky little girl you had come to adore.

In early February, you were in a meeting at work when a buzz of your phone showed Steve's handsome, bearded face on the screen. Puzzled, you excused yourself and stepped out into the hall, swiping to answer. Steve never called you while you were working and vice versa, text being your preferred form of communication throughout the day. This must be important, you thought with a twinge in your stomach.

"Steve? Is everything okay?" you asked after accepting the call.

"Y/N!! Thank heavens you answered! I'm so sorry to interrupt you at work but I didn't know who else to call. Laura is out of town with the kids and Clint is swamped, Bucky's with me 2 hours away, Wanda is out sick and I just, I don't know..."

"Steve. STEVE," you interrupted his hurried speech and spoke calmly. "Take a deep breath. Tell me what's happening."

You heard him inhale and exhale, following your advice before speaking. "Justice fell off the playground at her preschool and it's possible that her arm is broken. One of the teachers is taking her to the emergency room, but they want me to meet them there and I'm 2 hours away checking out a possible job site with Bucky. I know it's a lot to ask and I'm sorry to put you in this position, but Justice knows you and I trust you with her so is there anyway...." you heard a quiver in his voice.

"Yes," you agreed without a thought. "I'll be there. Which hospital?"

Steve sighed in relief, "You're amazing. Thank you. We're on our way back so I'll be there as soon as I can."

He told you where to go and you hung up, calling for a cab immediately before telling your boss you had an emergency. He knew you were a diligent employee and took you at your word, giving you the rest of the day off. 20 minutes later, you entered the emergency room and asked to see Justice.

"Y/N!!" a small voice called out to you upon entering the room. "You're here!"

Seeing her small frame sitting on the cushioned table, crinkly paper underneath her, about broke your heart. She was clutching her left arm and her shining eyes showed she had been crying, but a smile sneaked out upon seeing you. You rushed forward, gently pulling her into a hug.

"You're Y/N (Y/L/N)?" the teacher asked. "Steve said you would be coming. "

"Yes, hi. I'm a, uh...friend of the family."

"Well, I'm glad you could come on short notice. I'm Mrs. Carter, Justice's teacher. Or Sharon to adults, I guess," the pretty blonde let out a laugh, offering her hand.

You accepted it, "It's nice to meet you, Sharon."

"Likewise. Well, now that you're here, I should probably get back to the school." She then turned to Justice, bending down to her level, "You're being very brave, Justice. Y/N is here now and your dad is on his way. You'll be just fine, okay?"

She sniffled, "Okay, Ms. Sharon. Bye."

"Bye, Justice. Thank you, Y/N," Sharon addressed you, offering a wave as she left.

Taking a deep breath, you took a seat next to Justice on the table. "How are you feeling, sweetie? How did you hurt your arm?"

Wiping her nose on her sleeve, she let her injured arm rest on her lap. "I just wanted to climb high like the big kids. But then I got scared and I fell."

Reaching for a tissue, you pressed it against her runny nose and wiped her tears. "It was an accident," you assured her. "And Ms. Sharon is right, you'll be okay. It'll hurt for a while but the doctors will take care of you. And you can squeeze my hand as hard as you want if it hurts too bad, okay?"

"I'm happy you're here, Y/N," she said quietly, leaning into your side. You pressed her head against you, brushing hair off her face.

A nurse stepped in then to escort Justice to have X-rays taken. As promised, you were right there with her holding her hand, singing songs and telling stories to distract her. There was more waiting time after that but when the doctor finally came in, he confirmed that there was indeed a hairline fracture in her small arm. She would need a cast for a few weeks, but luckily kids heal quickly. The nurse returned with materials to prepare the cast when you saw a man rush toward the Nurse's Desk. Hurrying into the hallway, you called to him.

"Steve!"

He turned your way, closing the space between you in seconds. He gathered you in a quick hug and pressed a kiss to your lips. "Where is she, is she okay?"

"Right in there. There is a small fracture and she'll need a cast for a few weeks, but she'll be fine. You have a very brave little girl. I've been with her every minute," you assured him, placing a hand on his cheek.

He let out the breath you were sure he'd been holding the entire drive, blinking away tears threatening to spill. "Thank you. For being here for her. And for me. Seriously, I don't know what I would do without you."

You smiled, pressing another kiss to his lips and leading him into the exam room.

"Daddy!" Justice cried out, grasping for her father with her good hand. He rushed toward her, gently gathering her in his arms while being aware that the nurse was holding her injured arm.

"Hi, princess! I heard you've been very brave, are you okay? I'm sorry I was so far away," he said, pressing a kiss to her hair.

"It's okay, daddy. It wasn't scary with Y/N with me. I'm sorry I climbed too high," she confessed in a small voice.

"Don't worry about that. We'll talk about it later. I love you, Jimmer."

"Love you, too, Daddy."

You smiled and stepped into the hall then, giving them space. That's where you saw Bucky approaching, worry upon his face.

"Y/N! Hey, I had to park the truck. How is she?"

You gave him the latest information, watching relief replace the worry as he ran fingers through his hair.

"Whew. I'm glad she's alright. You're a lifesaver, Y/N. I know Steve is grateful. He was a mess the whole drive, making me crazy, but he felt better knowing you were with her."

You shrugged, "It was no problem, really. I'm just glad I was close. So, uh...I hear things are going well with Natasha." You gave him a sly smile, nudging his arm with yours.

"Oh, yeah," he grinned, "Nat's great. Thank you for the introduction."

"You're welcome. I've already told her I get to name your first child," you teased, laughing at the pink dusting on his cheeks.

He was saved then by a child's voice calling his name, "Uncle Bucky!!"

The brunet entered the room, taking Steve's place by her side so he joined you in the hallway once again.

Steve took your hand and gave it a squeeze. "I'm sorry to take you away from work. Were they upset? Do you need to get back now?"

"No, it's fine," you assured him. "My boss was very understanding. Although, I uh...I told a small lie to impress the strong need for me to leave. I, um...I told him it was a family emergency." You avoided Steve's gaze, unsure of his reaction.

Releasing your hand, the blond pulled you into an embrace, using one finger under your chin to make you face him. "Well, that doesn't sound like a lie to me," he clarified.

You smiled, feeling heat rise in your face. "Um...I'm actually off the rest of the day, so I'm here as long as you want me to be."

"Good," he declared. "Because I want you here as long as possible."

He brushed a kiss against your lips and then pulled you into a long hug, burying his face in your neck. His beard brushing your skin gave you chills. Rubbing a hand against his back, you could feel the tension he had been holding begin to release under your touch. Turns out, being in each other arms is exactly what you both needed right now.

________

Almost 2 weeks later on Sunday, you found yourself on a bench in Central Park next to Steve with Justice running around the playground, red and blue cast upon her tiny arm. Her father kept a watchful eye and she was a lot more careful, but needed a reminder once in a while other than the constant evidence of a broken arm.

"Maybe not the swings, peanut. You can't hold on well enough," Steve advised his daughter, shaking his head at her tenacity. "That girl's gonna be the death of me."

You laughed, "She definitely keeps life interesting."

"So, uh," Steve began, his gloved hand playing with yours, "I hear there's a holiday coming up soon. Around the 14th maybe?"

"Is that so?" you responded, playing coy. You wondered when he would bring up Valentine's Day.

He grinned, "That's the rumor. So I was thinking, I could get dinner reservations in the city and I thought maybe, um..." He was fidgeting, almost uncomfortable.

You waited for him to finish, capturing his hands in yours.

"Maybe I could, uh...get a hotel room. You know, in case I get a little wine drunk and don't want to drive back home. I mean, Justice has been dying to have a sleepover with her cousins and Laura said Clint will be working late that night, so..."

You took way too much pleasure out of him trying to remain casual and dance around the actual question he had in mind. Finally, you put him out of his misery, placing a kiss on his lips, then deepening it by grasping the back of his neck, pulling him forward . Finally breaking apart, you could see silvery clouds of breath linger between you in the cold air.

"Steve, there's no need for the thinly veiled reasoning. I'm ready. If you are."

He let out a sigh of relief, giant grin on his face. "Okay, then."

"However," you hesitated, "I have an alternative plan. How about we forget about the restaurant and over-priced hotel room and just...have fun cooking dinner together at your place. See how things go."

"Really?" he asked in surprise. "Are you sure?"

There was a time when you might have enjoyed the lavish dinner and expensive hotel room, but since meeting Steve you now realized all you needed was him. Everything else was secondary.

"I'm sure," you confirmed, smiling at him before you directed your attention back to Justice on the playground.

He then pulled his arm around, pressing a kiss to your temple, "Okay. I might still have a few surprises up my sleeve, though." He gave you a smirk.

"I'll bet you do," you grinned back.

You were then interrupted by Steve yelling in concern.

"Justice, please stick with the tube slide today, okay?" he shouted, watching her climb up to the highest slide with a possibility of falling off the side. "I'll be right back," he muttered to you, jogging over to his adventurous daughter.

You laughed at the exchange, feeling a happy flutter in your stomach.

____________

The 14th of February was unremarkable in the workplace, with the exception of a few more flowers. You received a dozen gorgeous lavender-colored roses from Steve, delivered to your desk on your lunch hour. Some might prefer the traditional red roses, but you loved the lavender even more. Out of curiosity, you googled the rose color's meaning and it said: 'love at first sight, enchantment'. You flushed at the thought, thinking back at the first time you met Steve not even 2 months ago. Part of you felt like you had known him much longer than that.

Most of your co-workers were anxious to leave early to prepare for a date, so your boss allowed it for all of your sakes. He was a kind, romantic soul. Arriving home, you scoured your closet for an appropriate outfit that was classy but comfortable, maybe a little sexy. In the end you selected a skirt with a flattering blouse that showed off a little more skin than usual. Paired with some simple jewelry and leaving your hair down, you were off to Steve's.

Upon arriving, you opened the front door and called out, "Steve?"

"In here," you heard in response, setting down your bags and taking off your coat before venturing in.

You found Steve in the kitchen, looking gorgeous in a pair of well-fitting khaki's, dark blue button-down shirt, and to top it off, an apron with the words "Kiss the Cook" printed on it.

"Hmm, well I guess I better obey the apron," you joked before your lips met his.

"Hi," he smiled, "you look fantastic, by the way."

"So do you. I brought a bottle of wine, but took a guess with red since you won't tell me what's for dinner," you cocked an eyebrow.

"Red is perfect," he replied. "Corkscrew is in the far right drawer."

You followed his instruction and soon there was a glass of wine poured for each of you. He wouldn't let you look at anything that was on the stove or in the oven, but he had you chop vegetables and select spices from the cupboard. It was fun to cook and interact in the kitchen, playfully bumping each other's hips and him offering a taste of certain ingredients to you.

Steve had you set the table while he finished up in the kitchen. Soon you were both enjoying the fruits of your labors, everything cooked and seasoned to perfection. Steve was a really good cook, you were pleased to learn, and you let him know through the occasional moan of pleasure. After dinner, Steve left the dirty dishes to soak and joined you on the couch with your glasses of wine. They were soon forgotten, though, as conversation gave way to a full-on make-out session. Pressed up against his muscular chest, you pulled away from the kiss, playing with the buttons on his shirt as you met his eyes.

Standing up from the couch, you offered both your hands to him and he accepted, then rising himself. With one hand held in his, you led him out of the living room and climbed upstairs before pausing in the hallway. Wordlessly, you turned to him with eyebrows raised, he then pointed to the door on the left and you walked on with a smile.

Steve's room was simply decorated, but clean. Leading him to the edge of the bed, you turned to him and placed your hands on his chest. Slowly, you began to unbutton his shirt while holding eye contact. At the same time, he reached behind you to unzipped your skirt and let it drop to the ground followed closely by your blouse. Shortly, you both were standing in your underthings when Steve broke the silence.

"You are...stunning, Y/N. Wow. I'm uh...I'm a little out of practice," he confessed bashfully.

Staring at his sculpted, Adonis-like stature, you found that difficult to believe as your lips brushed his, fingers combing through his thick, dark blond hair.

"It's been a while for me, too," you admitted, your last relationship having ended almost a year ago. "But I want this. I want you."

Hearing those words, Steve rid you both of the last of your clothing and joined you on the bed. There was no hurried clumsiness in your union, only loving caresses of intention and tenderness. Steve was a generous lover, caring for your pleasure as well as his own, including you experiencing having a beard brush against your most sensitive areas for the first time. An enjoyable surprise, you discovered. As you explored every inch of each other before rising and falling together, you were left breathless, sweaty and delectably sore. Exhaustion soon took over, falling asleep together in a loving embrace.

_____________

As morning broke, you awoke with a smile on your face, hands searching blindly for the strong arms that held you throughout the night. Finding empty sheets, they still felt warm so Steve couldn't have been out of bed long. You slid off the mattress and discovered Steve's shirt from last night on the floor, slipping it on before heading downstairs. You found him in the kitchen, puttering around in a pair of sweats and a t-shirt with adorable bedhead. Sneaking up behind him you slipped your arms around his waist and placed a kiss between his shoulder blades.

"Mmm. Good morning," he responded, turning around inside your embrace to face you with his lips finding yours. "Now this is a sight I could get used to."

"Me, too," you muttered happily in a sleepy voice, then releasing him in search of coffee.

Settling on a barstool with a mug of the steaming liquid, Steve placed a plateful of the most amazing breakfast before you and you dived in gratefully. Finishing your last bites, you swallowed, then turning to face Steve who sat beside you clearing his own plate.

"Last night was..."

"...incredible," he finished, placing a calloused hand on your bare thigh, fingers teasing under the hem of his own shirt. You leaned forward for a kiss, quickly caught up in the moment as his tongue met yours hungrily. You hopped off the stool to stand between his legs, feeling his readiness for another round when he stopped you, putting a few inches between your bodies. You resisted the urge to pout.

"Steve, what..."

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to...I need to tell you something before we take advantage of a fourth helping of last night's wonderfulness."

Your mind flashed to the multiple times during the night when one of you awoke to hands wandering, then giving into your passions. He now rested his hands on your hips, keeping you close.

"I just didn't want this to be a meaningless, post-coital blurt last night. Y/N...since I met you, my life has become so much more. I thought that having Justice to care for and my work would have to fill my life completely after I lost Peggy. I didn't expect anything more. But ever since you walked up to me in the mall wearing that adorable elf costume, I finally felt like all the pieces have fallen into place. I feel like I was waiting but I didn't even know it. I was waiting for you, Y/N."

With a teary smile, you looped your arms around his neck and let him continue.

"You're kind and brilliant and gorgeous...compassionate and understanding...you're so good with Justice and all of my friends are crazy about you. What I'm trying to say, Y/N, is...I love you. I know it hasn't been long and its probably too soon for a conventional relationship, but we are not the norm. And you don't have to respond right now, I know I sprung this all on you."

Placing a hand on each side of his handsome face, you met his eyes with conviction, "Steve Rogers, I love you too. I have no interest in conventional. I want this...right here, right now. With you."

With a tears in his eyes and a grateful smile, he captured your lips with his, a different sort of intimacy palpable between you. You broke apart, matching goofy grins upon your faces. Your bubble of love quickly burst, however, as you heard voices in the entryway.

"Hello? Steve?" you heard a female voice.

"Daddy! I'm hoooome!!" a small voice called out with a sing-song lilt to it.

Frozen in place, you watched as Laura entered the kitchen with a baby on her hip, Justice right behind her.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I uh...I thought we said 8 o'clock to drop off Justice before school..."

Steve then thawed from his frozen state and glanced at the clock. "You're right! I just...Um, time got away from me." He reluctantly slipped away from you and scooped up his daughter in his arms as you tugged down the hem of the borrowed shirt for some feigned modesty. "Did you have fun last night, Jimmer Jam?"

"Yeah! We ate Pa-sketti and watched the movie where food rains comes down from the sky!" she answered animatedly before looking behind her father to see you. "Y/N, you're here!" She wriggled out of his grasp and rushed towards you, then stopping short at your wardrobe. "Where are your pants, Y/N?"

"Um...I spilled something on my dress last night and your dad was kind enough to wash it," you tried to quickly explain.

Her young face scrunched in concern, "Did you have a sleepover without me?"

"Uh..." you didn't have an answer for that, so Steve took over.

"Well, you had a sleepover of your own, peanut. And I think Y/N might be up for another sleepover soon and you can be there, too. Right, Y/N?" he winked at you.

Rolling your eyes at his audacity, you nodded your head. "Your daddy's right! I might come over again soon."

Laura was just trying not to laugh her head off at this whole exchange, loving every minute of it. "Alright, well, I'll leave you to it, then. Looks like you had a great sleepover yourself, Stevie."

Steve laughed, "We sure did. Thanks again for having Justice over. It meant a lot to us."

She cocked an eyebrow at his use of the word 'us', but simply replied with, "You're welcome. I'll see you guys later."

Noticing the time, you realized you'd be late for work if you tried to go to your apartment first. Instead, you rushed upstairs and put on your skirt and blouse, hoping they weren't too wrinkled to wear to work. Fixing your face and hair as much as you could, you rushed downstairs to find Steve and Justice still in the kitchen.

"I have to go," you spoke with regret.

"Okay. I'll walk you out."

"Bye, Y/N! You can come have a sleepover soon, right?" she asked eagerly.

Smiling to her and the man beside you, you agreed, "I hope so."

"Eat your cereal, Jimmer Jam. I put the blueberries in just how you like it. I'll be right back, okay?"

Following you to the door, Steve held tightly to your hand before getting lost in yet another incredible, transfixing kiss.

"I love you," he muttered against your lips.

Pulling apart, you met his eyes, "I love you, too."

That confession still new to you, it tugged at your heart as you reluctantly donned your coat and walked down the steps toward the cab waiting outside. Chancing one last glance before it pulled away, the man you loved offered a wave, which you returned. Leaning your head against the headrest, a smile crept to your face. If more mornings of waking up next to that handsome man, lingering kisses, and "I love you's" were in your future, then that was definitely something you could gladly look forward to. All thanks to the little girl who always made life interesting and turned out to be the best mini matchmaker you could ever hope for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How fluffy was that?!? Oof! I do have a few more parts coming. When I posted this on tumblr, this part was supposed to be the end, but my muse had other plans. ;) So yes, there will be more. I'd love to know what you thought of this part! Any feedback is appreciated and thank you for reading. <3


	5. Happy Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters: reader x Steve, OC Justice Rogers, Sharon (mentioned)
> 
> Summary: Having been dating Steve seriously for a few months, the relationship is moving forward rather quickly as another holiday of sorts approaches. 
> 
> Warnings: none! Fluff. Illness I guess. Eh. 
> 
> Word count: 1816

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More holiday fluff!! This was originally written for a friend on tumblr's birthday. I love these characters and on occasion I might be adding little stories to their lives. :) Enjoy!

Children are wonderful. Children are gifts. Children are the future...or whatever. You love kids. But kids are also germ-infested cesspools just waiting to infect unsuspecting souls like you. But that's what you get for serving others.

Grabbing yet another tissue from your purse, you blew your nose and apologized once again to your cab driver and assured him you hadn't touched anything. He made a disgusted face, but said nothing. These days, you normally took the train into the city, but to minimize the exposure of germs to strangers, you had taken a cab to and from work today. You had taken the past few days off due to illness, but there were a few things you just had to handle yourself.

After accomplishing the bare minimum and grabbing a few files you could work on at home, you called it a day. Your head was pounding again and the faucet that had become your nose refused to stop dripping. Approaching the house, you used a card to swipe and pay, along with a generous tip, to avoid handing contaminated cash to the poor driver. Using your sleeve, you opened the car door and headed up the steps.

You hadn't moved into Steve's place. Not technically. There had been few conversations about it after being together officially for months, and it really just made the most sense. You spent most of your time at his house outside the city anyway. He asked when your lease ended and when you answered that it was in just over a month, he made the suggestions that you shouldn't renew. He left it up to you, though.

Over time you just started bringing a few of your things each time you came over and now you were mostly moved in. Kind of. Larger furniture that you may end up just getting rid of and other loose ends needed to be tied up, but soon you, Steve, and Justice would officially live under the same roof.

The slower process and making Justice aware of it made things easier. She thought the idea of sleepovers every night was the best thing ever. Steve would probably agree, you thought with a smile and a sniffle. Reaching the front door, you used your key to enter and immediately stepped out of your high heels. Your feet wouldn't tolerate them a moment longer. Setting down your bags, you followed the sound of voices down the hall toward Justice's room.

It was playtime, you deduced, as the sounds of action noises and explosions made by Steve became louder as you approached.

Justice let out a giggle, and then sighed. "Daddy...when is mommy gonna be home?"

Your heart leapt in your throat.

"Uh..." Steve stalled a moment. "You mean Y/N?"

"Yeah. Can I call her mommy? She comes to my school like the other mommies and I like it when she's here all the time," the little girl reasoned. Her childlike view made sense, you supposed.

After Valentine's Day, you were at the house more often and attended a lot of Justice's little school plays and activities. Since Ms. Sharon already knew you and had seen you become a permanent figure in Justice's life, the teacher asked if you'd volunteer in her preschool class once a month. Humbled and excited, you said yes. Which actually led to your current illness. Too many kids with too many germs. Bless their sweet hearts and unwashed hands.

There was a time in your life when you considered going into teaching, possibly at the elementary age, so it was fun for you to be in the classroom. Life and your career took you in a different direction, but volunteering became an enjoyable outlet.

Steve's voice broke you from your reverie, "Hmm. Let's talk about it after dinner, okay?"

It was then that you made your presence known, stepping into the doorway and leaning against the door jamb. "Well, there's my two favorite people."

They both turned your way with a smiles on their faces, Justice speaking first. "Yay!! You're home!"

The curly-haired girl stood, but stayed where she was, then blowing you a kiss, and you returned it. You had explained to her a little about germs and that you didn't want her sick so blowing kisses was best for now.

"I brought home some tacos, you wanna go wash your hands and help set the table, kiddo?" you asked her.

"Tacos! Yay!!" she rushed past you toward the bathroom. She was enthusiastic about everything and it made you smile.

Steve approached you, less willing to stick to blowing kisses. You craved his touch, too. He wrapped his arms around you and pulled you close, conceding to no kissing right now. An awful sacrifice to make, unfortunately. He pulled away and met your eyes.

"Feeling any better, doll?" he asked in concern.

You huffed out a sighed, which led to a cough. "Not really. I hope some spicy food can clear up my sinuses some and then I really just need sleep."

"Okay," he agreed, pressing a kiss to your temple. He helped Justice set the table while you changed and cleaned up a little.

After dinner, Steve insisted on taking care of dishes as you remained at the table and rested. Justice had rushed to the living room to watch a short tv show before bed. It was then that he breeched the subject.

He cleared his throat, "So, uh...Jimmer called you 'mommy' today."

You smiled, "I know. I overheard."

"What do you...think about it?" he asked, sitting back down beside you.

Grabbing his hand, you gave it a squeeze. "I'm fine with it. It's really up to you and her. She has a mom and I certainly wouldn't dream of trying to replacing her. I understand Justice's confusion, though. How do you feel about it?"

He threaded your fingers with his, "Like I said, I feel like you're part of the family already and I have no intention of letting you go. She knows you better than she remembers Peggy. I want my daughter to have that female influence and I'm in this for the long haul, so..."

"So?"

"If you're good with it, I am," he grinned, brushing a stray hair off your forehead.

You flushed, "Okay then. We'll let her bring it up again, though. Sound good?"

"Sounds perfect," he replied, his lips brushing your knuckles before he stood up and resumed dish duty.

Watching Steve putter around the kitchen, putting away leftovers and loading the dishwasher, your heart just felt...content. Ill as you felt, a stupid smile still found its way onto your face.

_______________

The next morning, it was the weekend, thankfully so you awoke without an alarm. And strangely without a 4-year-old tackling you. Checking the clock it was later than you thought, but apparently the spicy food, cold medicine, and sleep had done you good. Your head and nose felt the clearest they had in days and you could actually smell the scent of something delicious wafting from the kitchen.

Taking a quick shower and brushing your teeth, you felt almost human again. You dressed in comfortable clothes and descended the stairs. Entering the kitchen you saw Steve at the stovetop pouring pancake batter and simultaneously trying to keep Justice from burning herself. She was insistent upon helping, apparently.

"Good morning," you greeted them, coming to the bearded man's side.

Steve whirled around, surprised, "Oh no!! I mean, good morning! We were going to bring breakfast to you in bed, but my little assistant here isn't quite pulling her weight." He teased his daughter, tickling her sides until she begged for mercy.

"We made pancakes, Y/N! With blueberries!!" she grabbed a plate off the counter with two pancakes on it and walked it over to you. "Happy Birthday!"

A wide smile split your face, accepting the plate of pancakes. "Thank you, sweetie! They look delicious."

"You're welcome. I ate my breakfast already, can I watch cartoons?" the spunky girl asked.

Steve just shrugged at you, so you responded, "Sure, honey."

"Yay!" Justice gripped your legs in a hug, then turning her face up toward you. "Y/N, can I call you mommy?"

Even with the previous discussion, you were a bit stunned. "Um..sure you can, sweetie."

She buried her face again in your legs, her next words barely audible, "I love you, mommy."

Heart thoroughly melted, you smiled down at the girl. "I love you, too, princess."

A head of brown curls then bounced out of the room to watch tv, leaving you in a a bit of shock.

Steve's arms circled around your waist as you turned to face him. Germs completely forgotten, he pressed a kiss to your lips. Grateful you had taken the time to brush, you exhaled out a minty breath giving his tongue access to your mouth. You deepened the kiss, pulling him flush against you with arms circled around his neck. Finally breaking away, you were both breathless and grinning goofily.

"Being sick sucks," you admitted, taking a deep breath. "Mostly because I have seriously missed that."

He chuckled, kissing your lips in agreement. He then pulled away slightly, digging a hand into the pocket of his sweat pants. "I have something for you."

Seeing a small box in his hand, your heart about stopped, but as he held it up, you breathed a sigh of almost relief. It seemed a little soon for that. This velvet box was rectangular and flat, which made you curious. He must have read your thoughts because he smiled then and shook his head slightly.

"It's not that kind of velvet box. But to be clear, I do have plans of making it official eventually. I love you, Y/N. And like I said, I have no intention of letting you go. Happy Birthday, my darling."

He opened the box and inside was a gorgeous white gold necklace with a small star-shaped pendant. Simple and yet stunning, it was just perfect.

"Oh, Steve...I love it. And I love you," you said, a teary smile upon your face.

Removing the necklace from the box, Steve secured the clasp behind your neck and you felt the pendant rest against the hollow of your throat. Your lips met again, the kisses tender and full of promises spoken and unspoken, until a small but insistent voice hollered about the "wrong show" being on. With a regrettable smile, Steve left your arms to fix the problem and you stood still for a moment, hand resting on your gorgeous birthday gift.

Smiling as you looked around the messy kitchen and your now-cold pancakes made with love, you were grateful for the house you now called home and the people you loved within it. Thinking of your last birthday, you could never have predicted you'd find yourself here. Life was a mystery. If you found yourself here again in one year...or five... or twenty, then you would happy. You had found where you belonged. Happy Birthday indeed.


	6. Christmas to Remember (A Mini Matchmaker Bonus Chapter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters: reader, Steve, Justice (oc), Bucky, mentions of Clint and fam.
> 
> Summary: It’s been a whirlwind of a year with Steve and little Justice. As the holiday celebrations commence, a few surprises are revealed and questions are asked about your future together. (Steve Rogers AU)
> 
> Warnings: None!! total fluff, like cavity-inducing as usual. :D 
> 
> Word Count: 2.9k

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **This chapter was actually posted December 2017 on tumblr but I just realized I didn't share it here! I'm toying with the idea of sharing another chapter this year as well, so stay tuned. ;) **
> 
> This fluffy little holiday fic is back!! At least, for another one-shot. ;) I’ve missed these character so much, so when an idea came to me, I ran with it. There’s the possibility of more in the future, but no guarantees. Hope this fuels your holiday spirit and that you like this little ball of fluff! Any feedback is appreciated. I adore you all. <3

The slam of car doors and playful laughter outside roused you from sleep. Stretching in bed a moment, you sighed and let the fog leave your mind before slipping out of bed and descending the stairs. The front door burst open as you reached the landing, voices and excitement growing louder with every step.

Entering the living room, you spotted everyone still in winter coats, hats, and gloves while Steve and Bucky settled the live Evergreen tree into the prepared stand.

“It’s too tall, daddy! Where will the angel sit?” Justice exclaimed in concern. Indeed, you could see the tallest branch was bent against the ceiling, hence her worries.

“I know, princess. I’ll make it a little shorter for the angel, okay?” Steve answered her, still a little breathless from carrying the tree.

You leaned against the entryway and watched as the two men adjusted the tree to make sure it was standing tall and straight before the bearded blond turned, spotting you. His handsome face split into a bright smile as he closed the distance between you in three long strides.

“Hey, gorgeous,” he greeted you, pressing his slightly chilled lips to yours as his arms looped around your waist. “Did you have a good rest?”

You nodded and beamed at him. “Yes, much better.”

A flurry of brown curls then pranced to your side. “Mommy, did you see the tree? I helped find it in the forest!” Justice said excitedly, gripping her small arms around your middle.

“Yes, I saw it, it’s so beautiful! Should we decorate it tonight?” you asked her, bending down to help unzip her coat.

“Yeah! And cookies?” she asked, practically bouncing in place.

“Yup. And cookies,” you assured her. “Why don’t you go hang your coat on the hook and put your boots in the closet, sweetie?”

“Okay,” the little girl answered, skipping out of the room.

Steve pressed a kiss to your temple before slipping out of his own coat. His best friend and business partner crossed the room then, his boots clomping on the hardwood floors.

“Hey, Buck,” you greeted him warmly.

“Hey, Y/N,” he replied with a smile, pecking a kiss to your cheek.

“Looks like you found a good one. Everything go okay?”

“Yeah. It’s a good thing we brought the second saw, though. Steve doesn’t know his own strength sometimes,” he shook his head, making you laugh. “Clint’s still outside and I’ll hitch a ride home with them. I’ll see you tomorrow?” he asked as he opened the front door to leave.

“Yep. We’ll be there late morning,” you answered, holding the door as Bucky stepped out onto the porch.

“Great. Well, Merry Christmas,” he wished you, then bellowing into the expanse of the house. “Bye, punk! Bye, Jimmer!”

You chuckled as responses of goodbye were heard from behind you as Bucky descended the stairs down to the walkway. You raised a hand at Clint, Laura, and the kids who were still in the car with an Evergreen of their own strapped to the roof. The Barton family waved in return while Bucky squeezed into the backseat before they sped down the road and you closed the door to the cold.

Growing up with artificial trees, you expected more of the same after moving in with Steve and Justice, but oh no. Steve insisted that you have a “real” tree this year, Not only that, it also had to be the freshest possible, meaning he had to cut it down himself. You thought he was slightly crazy, but it was his tradition so you went along with it.

When the day came, you didn’t feel up to traipsing through the snow in freezing temperatures and even almost kept Justice home with you, but luckily Laura was going so she kept the kids occupied while the men did the hard labor. The Barton kids and Justice had played in the snow for a while until they got cold and then they huddled inside the warm car. Enjoying a thermos full of hot chocolate and singing Christmas carols, the time passed quickly, you heard, until the men returned with the “perfect Christmas trees”.

You were grateful to have some peace and quiet for a little while, but preferred the loving chaos of your little family. Returning to the living room, you saw that Steve had brought out the boxes of decorations from the attic.

“I brought everything down, but we can choose together what we want to put out this year,” he muttered, blowing dust off one of the boxes before catching your eye with concern. “You feeling up to it?” he asked, crossing the room and pulling you into his strong arms, which was your favorite place to be.

“Yeah, of course!” your replied. “I’m ready for all the festivities.”

He pulled back and assessed your expression before speaking. “If you’re sure…”

“Absolutely. I’m going to start on dinner so we can still have time for cookies,” you said with a loving smile.

“Okay,” he replied, rubbing warm hands up and down your sides. “I love you.”

Melting at his declaration, you pressed a kiss to his lips, his whiskers tickling your chin. “I love you, too.”

You reluctantly released yourself from his embrace and headed toward the kitchen.

_____________

Dusting flour from your hands, you placed the last sugar cookie on the pan and slipped it into the oven before starting the kitchen cleaning. It was a much quicker process than usual, since Justice hadn’t spent the whole time “helping”. The little 5-year-old loved to assist in cooking and baking, but after a few close calls that could have resulted in a spill or burn, you thought it best to do this part without her. She could help with the decorating once they cooled.

Steve had kept Justice occupied by letting her help with decorating the tree. You had heard the “A Charlie Brown Christmas” soundtrack playing and laughter drifting from the living room as you baked, your heart swelling at the sound. Once the timer went off, you removed the last of the cookies and turned off the oven before mixing the frosting. Justice bounced into the kitchen then, immediately grasping one of your hands.

“Mommy, come see the tree, it’s so pretty and I helped!” she lovingly demanded, pulling you toward the hallway.

“Okay, okay! Just a second sweetie,” you replied, washing your hands before following her to the living room. “Wow, you’re right, the tree looks gorgeous, honey!”

Steve turned your way from his position by the tree. He adjusted a string of lights and then headed your way. “Yup! I think Jimmer and I did a great job. Just one last thing, though. You want to put the angel on the very top, princess?” he asked his daughter.

The girl squealed in delight and leapt into her father’s arms with the angel in her hands. Steve lifted her carefully as she placed the golden-haired angel on the highest bough.

“It’s perfect!” you said in awe, stepping forward as Steve set Justice on her feet. He wrapped his arms around you and sighed contentedly, the tree’s lights reflecting in his gorgeous blue eyes.

“It’s going to be a perfect Christmas,” he replied, ruffling his daughter’s brunette curls as he pressed a kiss to your cheek.

You all three basked in the glow of the tree for a few moments before you broke the silence.

“Okay, little J, you ready to decorate some cookies?” you asked with enthusiasm.

“Yay!! Cookies!” she shouted in reply, rushing to the kitchen as fast as her little legs could carry her.

You and Steve laughed together, relishing being in each other’s arms until he reluctantly let you go. “I’ll pack up these empty boxes,” he offered as you headed to the kitchen, briefly looking back at the handsome man you called your own with a smile on your face.

_________________

Cookie decorating was a messy but enjoyable process. At least for Justice, who frosted about 5 cookies and probably ate three of them herself. After that, Steve gave her a bath and tucked her into bed with a bedtime story while you finished the rest of the cookies. Or, more accurately, you finished a few dozen for the neighbors and tomorrow’s festivities until you got tired and put the rest in tupperware for later.

Finally cleaned up from baking, you loaded the dishwasher and took a seat in the living room to relax and admire the tree. He was right, a freshly cut Christmas tree was much better, enjoying the smell of pine that filled the whole house. Steve joined you shortly after with a beer in hand.

“You want a glass of wine while I’m up?” he asked you, setting his beer bottle on a coaster on the coffee table.

“No, I’m good. I just need you,” you answered, pulling him down to sit next to you to cuddle.

Laying your head on his shoulder, you let out a happy, tired sigh. Steve pressed a kiss to your hair and then inhaled.

“Mmm. You smell like sugar,” he declared, making you laugh.

“Well, I think some powdered sugar flew in my hair when I turned the mixer too high, so I guess that makes sense.”

Steve bellowed out a laugh, feeling the rumble of his chest where your head lay. You sat in happy silence for a while as he rubbed a hand against your back and took a sip of his beer. He sat up straight then with his eyes narrowed at the tree so you lifted your head in confusion.

“What’s wrong?” you asked.

“Hm? Oh, nothing. It’s just…I think there’s a bare spot on that far side without ornaments,” he said offhandedly and you followed his gaze.

“Where? I don’t see it,” you asked, craning your neck.

He pointed with the hand behind your head. “There on the right, half way up. See for yourself.”

You gave him an incredulous look, but stood up then and approached the tree. Your eyes traveled from each ornament, taking in the memories attached to them. Justice’s little bronze bootie that said “Baby’s first Christmas”, a popsicle stick reindeer she made in school, and one that you had brought from your own collection with a small Nativity silhouette carved out of a slice of tree trunk.

Continuing your search, you still had no idea what Steve was talking about with that bare spot until you saw something out of place where he had indicated. Resting on a tree branch was a small, square, red velvet box. Heart racing, you nervously plucked it out of the tree and turned toward him where you discovered Steve right next to you down on one knee.

With a startled gasp escaping your lips, you placed a shaking hand over your mouth. Eyes wide, you watched as Steve reached out his hand, gently took the velvet box from you and opened it to show the gorgeous diamond solitaire ring inside.

Steve took a deep breath and captured your left hand in his with the ring on display in his other. “I’ve wanted to do this for so long, but it had to be the right time and, well…I felt like this is it. Y/N, almost exactly one year ago, you walked into my life and changed everything for the better. You gave me hope and helped me to know that I didn’t have to walk this life alone even after suffering loss. I know it hasn’t always been easy adjusting to a mother role and moving away from the city along with working so hard at your career, but you’ve done it so gracefully and you’ve given with all your heart. I love what we’ve built together and I love you with everything that I have. You make me a better man, a better father and…if you’ll have me, maybe a decent husband. You and Justice are my whole world and I told you one day that I’d make it official, so…Y/N (Y/L/N)…will you marry me?”

Choking out a sob, you let the tears run down your face as you nodded immediately and uttered an emotional “YES” without hesitation.

Steve smiled wide with tears in his eyes as he slipped the ring on your finger and rose to his feet, capturing your lips in a tender kiss. Muttering shared mantras of “I love you”, you clung to one another as your happy tears began to slow.  You cleared your throat, slowly releasing his arms around you and wiping tears from your cheek.

“I, um…I have something, too,” you began as you walked the short distance to the hall closet and reached behind a stack of blankets. You returned with a plain white box about 4 inches square and handed it to Steve. “Technically, it’s for Justice but I thought you could have a sneak peek first,” you said nervously as he opened the box with a curious expression.

Pulling on the string, he raised the white, frosted globe ornament out of the box and watched it spin until he saw the side where glittery red letters spelled out the words “Big Sister” and his eyes grew wide.

“Does this mean…are you…we’re…we’re having a baby?” he stuttered, asking quietly as his eyes shone with tears once again.

You nodded, watery smile upon your own face. “Surprise,” you replied.

Speechless, Steve just gathered you in his arms and tucked his face in the crook of your neck as you clung to one another. Happy tears continued to fall as he pulled away and grasped your face in his hands. He wiped away a tear with his thumb and pressed a soft, meaningful kiss to your lips before resting his forehead against yours.

“I’m so happy right now. I love you so much, Y/N,” he whispered, his voice husky with emotion.

A small burst of laughter escaped you. “I love you, too, Steve Rogers. You’re everything I never thought I’d have. I’m the luckiest woman ever,” you declared, brushing a hand against his whiskered cheek.

Steve fell to his knees then, wrapping his arms around your waist as he muttered against your not-yet-showing stomach. “Hi there, little one. I’m your daddy.”

He tilted his face upward to look up at you, caught up in each other, when you suddenly heard an unexpected small voice.

“Mommy, why are you crying? Daddy are you sad?” you heard Justice ask as she entered the room, small fist rubbing one of her sleepy eyes.

Steve beckoned her forward. “Hey, peanut. I thought you were in bed asleep already,” he lightly chastised her.

“I can’t find my blankie,” she said with a frown.

“That’s okay, we’ll find it in a minute. And no, we’re not sad. Happy, actually,” you told her, taking one of her small hands in your own as you knelt down next to Steve and were now at eye level with the little girl you loved as if she were your own. Meeting Steve’s gaze, you asked a silent question and he answered with a smile and a nod. “I have an early present for you.”

You handed Justice the small white box and she opened it, tracing the red lettering on the white globe.

“Can you tell what it says?” you prompted her. She had started learning to read, but still needed assistance at times.

“It’s a ‘B’!” she said excitedly. “Buh—big…and a ’s’ like a snake, ‘ _ssssss_ ’,” she hissed, making you and Steve laugh.

“You’re right! Good job,” Steve praised her, then helping her spell out the rest of the word. “It says ‘big sister’. That’s you, Jimmer,” he said proudly.

Her brow furrowed a moment before the light went on. “I’m a big sister? Mommy is having a baby?” she asked with an exaggerated gasp.

You nodded. “Yes. You’re going to have a little brother or sister soon.”

Justice could hardly contain herself, letting out a squeal as she wrapped her arms around your neck, but then looked down in confusion. “Wait…you don’t have a big tummy.”

You and Steve laughed at that. “Don’t worry, the tummy will come as the baby grows,” you explained.

She considered that a moment and a bright smile stretched across her face. “Okay. Oh, boy! My wish from Santa came true again!” she cried out, taking the ornament from her father’s hands and searching the tree for a spot to hang it.

Steve caught your eye and you both just shook your heads with a smile. Another Christmas miracle thanks to the antics of a little girl, it seemed. He gathered you in his arms as you both sat on the floor before the tree. Justice found a suitable place for her ornament and then joined you both by jumping in her father’s lap.

You all three spoke of Christmas and the baby, along with all the plans and milestones to come until Justice drifted off to sleep. Silence fell as you felt the peace and joy that surrounded your little family in that moment. So much to look forward to and so many blessings to be grateful for. Steve pulled you closer, the love in his eyes filling you with a glowing warmth. You glance down at the sparkling ring  and felt your heart skip at the thought of becoming his wife. You hadn’t even had a chance to tell Justice about the upcoming wedding. There was always tomorrow to share more joy. Christmas morning.

The clock on the mantle struck midnight and Steve glance at it before meeting your gaze. “Merry Christmas, my love,” he said quietly.

“Merry Christmas, darling,” you replied with a smile.

It had been a memorable Christmas so far, and it was only the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awwww! How about that huge fluff bomb, huh? I loved getting back to this series. Needed a little break from my current projects and this was just perfect. I have at least one more unrelated holiday fic to share soon! I love this time of year and the inspiration it brings. :) I always love to hear from you, so shoot me a comment, message, or ask if you have any thoughts! And thank you for reading! <3

**Author's Note:**

> So much fluff, right??!? Justice is such a little scamp and daddy!Steve? I am so here for that. *heart eyes* I kinda love it. I actually posted the first few parts of this series last year on tumblr, so you can find the full series there. But I thought I'd share it here as well. Any feedback is welcome! I'll post the next part as soon as I can. Happy Holidays! <3


End file.
